Itapan RP
by AzaleaSnape
Summary: Just a Itapan RP This story is incomplete.


Italy finished the final touches on the tiramisu and slid it into the fridge. Usually, he'd sneak in and surprise someone. But he knew Japan would be more sensitive.  
He had cleared his presence, but told Japan nothing about his intentions. And so, with desert, and the worst of the prep out of the way, he sauntered off to the guest room to slip on a nice yukata and wait for Japan to get home.  
Japan was on his way home after taking pochi for a walk. All he wanted to do was sit down with a nice cup of tea an relax. Plus he would like to spend some time with Italy, even though he will never say so aloud. Italy made some final adjustments to the garment and checked the clock. He had just enough time to start water for tea and look casual. He ran to the kitchen, tossed the kettle on and leapt over to the couch. All that was left was to await the target.  
Japan sighed as he finally got to his front door. He opened the door and let pochi in first, before he stepped through as well. Taking his shoes off and putting slippers on he went towards his living room looking for Italy. "I'm back now Italy-san." Japan says as he turns the corner into the room.  
Italy sits up with a smile and spares a quick glance to the stove. "Ciao, Japan! I'm making tea, would you like some?"  
"Hai, that would be nice." Japan says as he sits down on the couch waiting for Italy to bring the tea in. He pets pochi while waiting, wondering what Italy was up to while he was gone. Cause Italy always goes on a walk with him.  
Italy went back to the kitchen to fix the tea. He hummed as we made the tea, day dreaming about the evening. If he can do this right, Japan would be his. It wouldn't be hard though, he was Italy after all. With a bright smile and hot tea, he returned to the couch and handed a cup to Japan.  
Japan looked up as Italy came into the room. He took the cup offered to him and took a slow sip of it. As he placed the cup down he looked back at Italy, who was playing with pochi. Japan was getting feelings for his Italian friend, at least more than he already had. He felt a blush stain his cheeks, so he took another sip of his tea.  
Italy never really looked up from the dog, but he noticed the eyes on him. This made him smile even more. After a couple minuets and a several sips of the tea he sat himself next to his friend. He sat closer than usual, testing his chances. "Are you hungry? I had the best idea for dinner!" He grinned, acting like his usual self. If he drops a few hints, and saves the charm for the main course, he might just pull this off.  
Japan was a little surprised when Italy sat closer to him, but didn't show it. "I am getting hungry, what did you have in mind." Japan says as he looks at Italy, hoping he doesn't notice the little remaining blush on his face.  
Italy could already see his chances in Japan's face. "I was thinking a steamed fish and risotto, maybe even some vegetable tempura?" He sat back a bit, looking extra hopeful and taking full advantage of the way his eyes sparkled. "I even have a desert made and wine." Japan smiled as he looked at Italy and nodded his head. "That sounds nice. Do you want to start on it now?" He said as he took a sip of his tea.  
Success! Italy grinned and leapt back up and hurried into the kitchen, not even caring about minding his kimono anymore. "Si! I'll get started on it right now!"  
He went right to work, humming and swaying as he moved around the kitchen space.  
Japan watched Italy speed into the kitchen, wondering why he was so excited. But he didn't mind, he was just excited to have some food that Italy made. Italy always made the best food. He thought as he started to blush, so he just sipped on the rest of his tea. Dinner went together fairly quickly. Italy kept humming and looked over his shoulder occasionally, just to see his old friend. He plated the food and brought it to the table. Every item was placed carefully, garnished with precision and matched with the perfect wine. He had seen the traditional dishes here, and hoped that this amount of care would impress Japan. Japan went to the dinning room when the food was ready. He was surprised at how beautiful the food was displayed, he didn't think Italy would put this much effort into it. He looks to Italy with a smile. "It looks amazing Italy-san." He says as he takes a seat.  
Italy smiles to himself as he pours them both wine. "Grazie." He glides behind Japan, leaning in close as he sets a glass on the table. He glides over to his spot with a smirk, daring to watch for a reaction. At best, he scores. At worst, he's Italy, he'll blame France. Japan blushes softly when Italy leans in close. He tries to keep the blush from showing by looking down. When he looked back up, he smiled. "Lets eat. Itadakimasu." Japan says as he digs into the food. This one was too cute.  
Italy grins and chimes in "itadakimasu." Throughout the course of dinner he drops several flirty notes, some to gauge his chances, most to hint at his intentions. He really wanted this to go somewhere, his bromance with Germany just didn't cut it anymore. He wanted to love again.  
Dinner goes well, Italy is still dropping hints.  
A warm breeze stirs the night air, rustling the leaves around them. Italy sighs, turning his face up to the moon above. "It's so peaceful here, like it's a different world." He smiles, bringing his gaze back to Japan. "It's a good thing I have you, huh? I might just get lost in the breathtaking scenery." His smile is as innocent as usual, but his eyes rarely fall on the garden. He studies the way the moonlight touches Japan's face, the way he walks, his eyes. Everything. Japan noticed the hints Italy kept making throughout the meal. He was glad that his feelings are reciprocated, now what did he do. Should he make a move? Or just let Italy make the first move. Japan thought this through while they were walking. After a while, he came to a conclusion. So as they were walking together, Japan gently took Italy's hand in his. Afterwards he looked away, his face bright red. Italy was surprised to feel a hand take his. He grinned like a mad man and moved closer. He let his head rest on Japan's, and contemplated his next move. He knew Japan was older than him, but not how much older. He just couldn't figure out what face to show. He could be cute, like an uke or suave, and passionate. Usually, he knew where he would land. But this certainly made things more interesting.


End file.
